


Этой ночью мы воплотим наши мечты

by nastyastark



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Maybe OOC, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastyastark/pseuds/nastyastark
Summary: Лиам никогда бы не подумал, что за одну ночь приобретёт несколько тысяч долларов и мужа в придачу.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Kudos: 1





	1. Часть первая

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. * - эта лицензия даёт вам право вступать в брак.  
> 2\. * - отсылка к фильму 2005 года "Сорокалетний девственник".

Идея прийти глубокой ночью одному в парк поначалу была весьма хорошей. Потому что Лиам злился на всех и хотел побыть в одиночестве. Ветер качал ветки деревьев и Лиам, сидя на скамейке, каждый раз вздрагивал от этого. Вокруг не было ни души. Парень думал о своём отчиме, который вечно находился на работе. Лиам, конечно, понимал, что тот спасает жизни людей, и он правда гордился им. А ещё понимал, что сам он давно уже не ребёнок, ему двадцать один год, а он ждёт, что родители будут бегать за ним, как в детстве. Это было эгоистично. Немного. Потому что его мама была уже на шестом месяце беременности, и парень знал, что скоро потеряет хоть какое-либо внимание от близких ему людей.

Лиам давно мечтал съехать от родителей и жить в своей собственной квартире. Он копил на неё уже около трёх лет, и если бы он не тратил деньги на всякую ерунду вроде игрушки в виде единорога или конструктора «ЛЕГО», то он бы уже давно уехал из дома родителей и жил один. 

А вскоре может и вовсе не один.

Подросток подумал о своём лучшем друге Мейсоне, который вечно пытался познакомить его с девушками и парнями. Лиам Данбар уверен в том, что _его_ человек сам найдёт его. Почему его лучший друг просто не мог этого понять?

Мейсон Хьюит был совсем не одиноким человеком, и Лиам, вроде как, должен был слушать его советы. Несколько минут назад Мейсон звал Лиама в клуб, говоря, что они с Кори, его парнем, нашли ему милого и чертовски сексуального парня. Именно поэтому Данбар не слушал советы Мейсона, которые могли в себя включать предложение того, чтобы он, например, просто переспал с каким-нибудь симпатичным парнем или милой девушкой. Друг уверял, что так могут начаться серьёзные отношения. Лиам придерживался своей позиции и не слушал бредни Мейсона.

Размышляя о своей жизни и людях в ней, Данбар совсем не заметил, как некий чёрный силуэт мужчины шёл по дорожке из глубины леса. Оглянувшись, подростку сразу же стало жутко. А если это убийца? Пульс подскочил до небес. Лиам даже не мог двинуться.

Спустя несколько секунд, когда Лиам смог понять, что это просто обычный парень, который гуляет по парку, он смог спокойно управлять своим телом. Незнакомец будто что-то искал и никак не мог найти. Он встал неподалёку от Лиама и осмотрел всё вокруг, а затем залез одной рукой в карман своего пальто и вытащил телефон. Данбар точно не знал чего ожидать. Поэтому он совсем тихо начал искать в кармане своей куртки хоть какой-нибудь предмет самозащиты.

Парень в пальто тем временем подошёл слишком близко, а затем сел на скамейку рядом с Лиамом, на что тот сильно сжал свои ключи (единственное, чем он мог защититься).

— Привет, я бы хотел, чтобы ты вышел за меня замуж прямо сейчас, — смех тут же вырвался наружу. Смех Лиама. Он сразу же разжал свои ключи и спокойно вытащил свою руку из кармана, надеясь, что ему не придётся снова лезть в него. Вроде сегодня не первое апреля, даже и не весна, а вообще ноябрь. Что за шутки?

— Это ты так подкатываешь ко мне или думаешь, что я проститут? — незнакомец с зелёными глазами улыбнулся. Через улыбку были видны, наверное, все его белые зубы.

— Я серьёзно, — Лиам напрягся. К нему что, подошёл какой-то сумасшедший? А если он вообще сбежал из психбольницы? — Вот как тебя зовут?

— Михаэль, — соврал Данбар. Этот парень, что, правда думает, что Лиам скажет ему своё настоящее имя? И правда, какой-то идиот.

— Врёшь, — с ухмылкой сказал незнакомец. Как он только понял? Он мысли умеет читать что ли?

— Нет, — продолжил врать Лиам.

— Я вижу по твоему лицу, что ты врёшь, — снова улыбнулся. Это начинало бесить двадцатиоднолетнего подростка. Пора заканчивать с этим психом.

— Мама учила не говорить незнакомцам, как меня зовут, — да, пора заканчивать. Но у него не особо это выходит.

— Тебе сколько лет? Одиннадцать? — брови незнакомца поднялись вверх. Данбар не ответил, просто посмотрел в разные стороны парка, надеясь, что кто-нибудь пройдёт мимо них, и он будет знать, что если что-то плохое случится, то он сможет кричать о помощи.

— Тео, — уже не незнакомец протянул свою ладонь Лиаму, который просто пронзил её взглядом. Когда Тео понял, что Лиам не собирается с ним любезничать, то как-то резко и быстро убрал свою руку в карман. — Мне, правда, нужна твоя помощь. К тому же, я не вижу здесь больше людей, которые бы помогли мне.

— А ты так уверен, что тебе хотели бы помочь? Я общаюсь с тобой всего пару минут, а мне уже хочется тебе врезать.

— Я бы тоже очень хотел врезать тебе сейчас.

Они оба посмотрели друг на друга и улыбнулись. Лиам, всего на секунду, подумал, что этот сумасшедший его судьба, _его_ человек. Но эти мысли сразу же улетели подальше, потому что Лиам знал, что нужен Тео для чего-то совершенно другого.

— Тебе ведь нужны деньги? — словно знает, куда давить. Хотя деньги нужны всем и всегда. Это известно каждому. — Я выпишу чек только тогда, когда увижу свидетельство о том, что мы являемся мужьями друг друга.

— Почему это так важно для тебя? — Лиам захотел понять. Или хотя бы убедиться, что Тео не сбежал из психбольницы.

— Мне нужна компания моих родителей. Родители дали понять, что тот, кто первый женится или выходит замуж, тот и получит компанию. Моя сестра через неделю приведёт своего жениха на день рождение мамы. Она сказала мне это по секрету, хочет сделать сюрприз родителям. А теперь представь её лицо, когда она увидит, что у меня, оказывается, уже давно есть кольцо на пальце.

— Ты мерзкий.

Тео улыбнулся во весь рот, смешок выскочил наружу, а затем он кивнул.

— Так ты согласен или нет, хороший мальчик? — Лиам тут же поймал себя на мысли, что он бы хотел врезать в это самодовольное лицо. Лиам только что его обозвал, а он лишь кивнул в знак согласия и всё.

— Что за прозвища дурацкие, идиота кусо…- Лиам ощутил, как его плечо вдруг обдало огнём. Тео врезал ему по плечу. Отлично.

— Не будь ребёнком, хотя ты и есть маленький ребёнок, который даже имя своё до сих пор не сказал, — парень снова ухмыльнулся, а Лиам сильно сжал одну руку в кулак.

— Увидишь его в свидетельстве, — Данбар точно не понял, зачем согласился. Из-за того, что он нуждается в деньгах или из-за того, что ему скучно жить в последнее время? А если Тео вообще его разводит? Допустим, просто решил посмеяться?

— Есть одно но, родители поймут, если ты будешь выглядеть так, будто впервые меня увидел. Поэтому у нас будет целая неделя, чтобы подготовиться, — Тео достал свой телефон и что-то упорно потыкал в нём.

— Нам не придётся вместе спать? — Лиам не знал, что под этим имел в виду: просто спать рядом или трахаться. Он понятия не имел, что говорил.

— А ты хочешь? — ответ последовал незамедлительно, на лице Тео всё та же ухмылка и слишком красивые глаза. Лиам почувствовал в своём животе какие-то странные движения, может, он просто голодный, а может это что-то совсем другое. Он ударил Тео в плечо.

Пока они шли, Тео разговаривал по телефону и кричал о том, что ему не нужна никакая лицензия на брак*, потому что он может заплатить за неё сколько угодно и когда угодно. Этот парень мог делать всё, что только пожелает. Лиам смотрел себе под ноги и старался поверить в то, что с ним происходит. Если бы ему сегодня утром сказали, что он за одну ночь приобретёт несколько тысяч долларов и мужа в придачу, он бы истерично посмеялся этому человеку в лицо.

Когда они пришли в назначенное место, Данбар почувствовал, как его сердце забилось чуть сильнее. Он никогда в жизни не думал, даже не представлял, что именно будет чувствовать, когда придёт сюда в первый раз вместе со своим человеком. Наверное, радость, счастье, лёгкий трепет внизу живота.

Сейчас он чувствовал, как земля ушла из-под ног, но не существует никакой эмоции радости или счастья. Только чувство, что это всё неправильно.

— Ещё не передумал?

Лиам мотнул головой в разные стороны. Тео вновь озарил его сияющей улыбкой. Желудок Лиама снова вспомнил, что давно не ел.

— Лиам. Серьёзно? — парни только что увидели паспорта друг друга. Они ждали, пока напечатается свидетельство о браке. Тео в это время заполнял чек на имя Лиама.

— Тебе что-то не нравится? — Данбар не понимал, какого хрена Тео ещё может что-то не нравится. Это Лиам его выручает, а не наоборот. Рука Тео аккуратно коснулась руки Лиама, тем самым передав чек. Лиам был рад. Хоть что-то в обмен на то, что он общается с этим идиотом.

— Я решил, что ты не хочешь говорить своё имя, потому что оно какое-то особенное, красивое, например, как моё, — Лиам ощутил ярость во всём теле. Что за самодовольный придурок ему попался.

— Мистер Рэйкен, мне кажется, это не имеет значения. Его имя теперь всё равно украшает ваша фамилия, — сказал регистратор с мягкой улыбкой на лице. Лиам осознал это не сразу. Какого хрена!

— Дитон, вы идиот? Я же ясно сказал по телефону, чтобы обязательно стоял месяц август, а фамилии не менялись. Почему вы выполнили только первое? — регистратор изменился в лице и почесал свой затылок.

— Простите, — Дитон почесал внешнюю сторону ладони. Лиаму было его жаль.– Сейчас всё исправлю, это дело пяти минут.

— У тебя есть только три, — Данбар вдруг ударил Тео в плечо. Рэйкен был точно уверен, что в этот раз его ударили ещё сильнее. Он изумлённо изогнул брови. — Хорошо, пять так пять.

Лиам искренне улыбнулся.

Когда свидетельство снова было напечатано, они, наконец, смогли выбраться на улицу. Было холодно. Лиаму захотелось поскорее отправиться домой и лечь спать.

— Завтра в десять утра. Я потом отправлю свой адрес, — Тео протянул свою руку, которая держала телефон. Лиам не понял, что ему от него нужно. — Запиши свой номер, идиот.

Ноздри Лиама сразу же дёрнулись. Он знал Рэйкена всего несколько часов, а тот бесил его уже так сильно. Данбар всё-таки выхватил, именно выхватил, злясь на своего собеседника, телефон. Ещё Лиам заметил, что рука у Тео мягкая. Может, как попа младенца. Это странное сравнение в его голове вызвало истеричный смешок.

— Ты в курсе, что нормальные люди учатся в это время? — Лиам вернул телефон владельцу.

Тео закатил глаза. Он понял, что его назвали ненормальным, но ничего не сказал. Видимо, он хотел спать так же сильно, как и Лиам.

— В пять, нормально?

Данбар кивнул. Рэйкен ушёл, не произнеся больше ни слова. Он снова засунул руку в карман пальто и достал оттуда телефон. Тео будто с ним никогда не расставался.

На секунду, только на секунду, Лиаму захотелось узнать о Тео побольше. А потом он услышал раздражающий звук телефона. Это был звук сообщения. От неизвестного номера, и это, конечно же, был Тео. В сообщении был адрес, что, в принципе, и следовало ожидать.

Когда Лиам вошёл в дом, он сразу же направился в свою комнату и плюхнулся на кровать. Заснул он мгновенно, ощущая запах чьих-то духов с ароматом цитрусовых и чего-то терпко-сладкого.

Разбудил подростка громкий шум около кровати, ему помешало что-то валяющееся внизу. Телефон. Кто-то звонил. Лиам резко подскочил с кровати и начал искать источник шума. Он перепугался, что проспал пары, что что-то страшное случилось. Но это был всего лишь звонок от неизвестного номера.

— Ты где? Долго мне ещё тебя ждать? — спокойный голос на том проводе напомнил Лиаму о его сегодняшней ночи. Данбар снова прилёг на кровать, смотря на свои часы на тумбочке. Лиам взбесился.

— Тео, ты идиот! — какой нормальный человек мог позвонить в пять утра?

— Ты же сказал, что в пять нормально, — Лиам бы поклялся в этот момент любому, что если бы Тео был сейчас рядом с ним, то он бы его убил.

— Вечера! Пять вечера!

В телефоне становится слышно, как Тео засмеялся. Ему и правда смешно, наверное даже до боли в животе. Лиаму кажется, что это продолжается очень долго. Громкий смех Тео заставил Лиама понять, что над ним просто посмеялись. Разбудили и просто смеялись во всё горло. Лиаму стало обидно. Он больше не хотел спать.

— Тогда до вечера.

Лиам не успел ничего сказать, потому что Тео уже сбросил.

Пока Лиам пытался снова заснуть, он подумал об одной вещи: Тео сам не спал в это время. Он позвонил ему в пять утра, чтобы повеселиться. Значит ли это, что Тео специально проснулся ради него или вовсе не спал?

Вечером, когда Лиам приехал к Тео домой, он был немного растерян. Во-первых, он заблудился, позвонив сначала в ворота другого дома, во-вторых, дом Тео был огромным. Лиам зашёл в дом, улыбаясь дворецкому так по-дурацки, что все его зубы были точно видны. Его отправили на второй этаж, сказали, что сначала нужно будет идти направо, затем чуть-чуть прямо, потом зайти в дверь слева и, когда в центре внимания будет коричневая дверь без ручки, то обязательно нужно будет зайти в неё, а затем в дверь, что находилась правее. Лиаму это всё не нравилось. Все двери были с ручками, и это дико раздражало Данбара. Он пытался открыть каждую дверь, но не всё никак не мог найти хозяина дома. Лиам решил спуститься вниз и попросить дворецкого нарисовать ему карту. Как только он дошёл до лестницы, то услышал звук открывающейся двери неподалёку, из огромной двери, которая, скорее всего, была без ручек, и, которую Лиам выпустил из виду. Появился чей-то силуэт. Тео.

— Я думал, ты хороший бойскаут, — ухмыльнулся владелец дома, кивнув головой назад, показывая, что Лиам должен пойти за ним. Данбар направился вслед за ним.

— Я никогда не был бойскаутом, — Лиам хотел добавить «идиот», но не успел, потому что побоялся, что Тео уйдёт от него и он в итоге снова потеряется в этом доме-лабиринте.

В этот день Рэйкен много рассказывал о себе. О своей жизни, сначала, конечно, говорил об этом жутком доме, где что находится и как долго он у него. Лиам был в ужасе, уверяя себя, что больше никогда сюда не вернётся. Лиам слушал Тео и знал, что и половину из его монолога не запомнит.

На следующий день, а точнее утром, Лиам точно знал, что половину рассказов Тео вышибло из его мозга. У него болела голова, но он почему-то думал о Тео. Он был уверен в том, что уже подвёл его и ничего не выйдет. Лиам думал, что Тео приедет, чтобы забрать свои деньги. Но ничего этого не было. Он начал искать квартиру в этот день. Мама Лиама просила, чтобы сын никуда не уходил, потому что ей было плохо. Лиам не мог её бросить одну, поэтому написал Тео, что сегодня не сможет. Тео в ответ отправил идиотский смайлик. Лиам почему-то этому ответу улыбнулся. Он понял, что завтра вернётся в тот дом.

На третий день Рэйкен решил рассказывать всё по темам, например, первой темой он выделил его предпочтения в еде и так Лиам узнал, что у Тео аллергия на мёд. Это заставило Данбара улыбаться. Лиам представлял Тео с опухшим ртом, он смеялся так долго, что Рэйкен, не выдержав, бил его по плечу. Около двух раз. Или пять.

На четвёртый день Лиам уверенно мог заявить о том, что Тео Рэйкен любит роллы, а суши нет. Правда, сам он не знал в чём разница. В этот сложный день под названием понедельник, Тео решил рассказывать о своей семье: о младшей сестре Таре, которая безумно любила носить серёжки, у которой также была привычка трогать свои волосы, когда она думала, что в чём-то виновата; о маме и папе, которые много работали в его детстве, и Тео уверял Данбара, что не винит их в этом. Но Лиам всё же думал, что Тео уверяет в этом самого себя. Рэйкен закрыл эту тему так же быстро, как и тему про аллергию на мёд, только Лиам в этот раз не смеялся. Он понимал.

Тео рассказывал ему про то, что обожает в сексе. И Лиам не понимал, зачем ему это вообще знать. Неужели его родные могут взять и спросить что-то вроде «Любит ли Тео быть сверху?» или «Ты и сам знаешь, Лиам, что Тео обожает брать в рот член. Опиши, как он это делает, пожалуйста». Неужели его родители могли знать, как их сын любит трахаться? Эту тему закрыл Лиам, потому что он жутко краснел, Тео смеялся над этим, попутно называя его сорокалетним девственником*. Лиам бил его в плечо, затем по коленке, потому что он ненавидел, когда люди говорили неправду про него.

На пятый день они не виделись, потому что Лиам захотел отдохнуть. Его выматывала учёба, и эти вечерние собрания всё же немного вводили в усталость. К тому же, Мейсон мечтал провести с ним время. Друг решил, что они пойдут гулять в парк, но Данбар сразу сказал, что ни за что туда больше не пойдёт. Одного Тео хватило. Хьюит удивился и предложил тогда сходить в бар, при этом закрывая рукой рот Данбара, который хотел сказать о том, что сегодня вторник и завтра идти на учёбу. После второй рюмки текилы, Лиам забыл об учёбе и просто отдыхал. Когда он выпил третью, в его мысли зачем-то вошёл Тео. Он испугался и сразу же начал искать в своём мозгу всю информацию о нём, боясь что-то забыть. Когда Лиам закончил всё вспоминать, то он вдруг подумал о том, что мог бы делать Тео сейчас.

На шестой день, ближе к вечеру, Лиам, полностью избавленный от похмелья, сам приехал к Рэйкену. А потом сразу же ушёл, потому что того не было дома. Это была вина Данбара. Они не договаривались на определённое время, Тео даже не звонил, как делал во все остальные дни. Лиам звонил Тео и, правда, желал, чтобы тот взял трубку. И он взял. Спустя пятнадцать минут. Тео развеселила та новость, что Лиам прождал его полчаса. Данбара это ни капли не делало радостным. Он был злым. В первую очередь на себя. Ещё Лиам был злым, что ушёл из дома Тео, где мог бы сидеть и ждать его сколько угодно в тепле, чем сидеть около фонтана у его дома. Дворецкий предлагал ему посидеть и подождать, но он был слишком зол, поэтому ушёл, думая, что больше не вернётся сюда. Он не хотел видеть, как Тео бы смеялся над ним.

В этот день Тео рассказывал разные ситуации, случившиеся с ним. В этот день Лиам заснул в кровати Тео и проснулся утром в ней же, укрытый тёплым пледом.

Когда наступил седьмой день, Лиам немного волновался. Он боялся всё забыть в нужный момент. Если завтра семья Тео поймёт, что Лиам Данбар самозванец, его деньги заберут, и он останется ни с чем. Лиама волновало ещё то, что он изучал Тео слишком быстро. Ему иногда хотелось, чтобы они узнавали друг друга в более медленном темпе. Чтобы Тео сам хотел узнать его. Он бы хотел узнать, что Тео любит петь в душе совершенно по-другому. Например, если бы он услышал это, а лучше увидел. Все мысли по этому поводу, по правде говоря, были странными. В этот день Лиам задумался, почему он так много думает о Тео.

На ум приходило только одно объяснение — деньги. Лиам боялся потерять их, а чтобы не остаться без них, ему нужно прекрасно сыграть роль мужа. В школе он обычно не участвовал в сценках, не любил это. А после того, как его стошнило на конкурсе талантов, прямо на припеве песни, в двенадцать лет, он больше никогда не выходил на сцену. И не собирался до конца своей жизни.

Последний день подготовки, на удивление обоих парней, прошёл быстро. Они не заметили, как ранний вечер сменился сумерками. Лиам заторопился домой, но Тео вдруг предложил ему остаться, вспоминая, как Лиам вчера заснул у него на кровати, к тому же ещё и под его разговоры. Тео смеялся, говоря, что Лиам неблагодарный. Данбар смеялся, потому что ему больше нечего было делать. Он почему-то сдался. Решил принять предложение Тео и всё-таки остаться ночевать в этом жутком доме, только спать он будет уже не в его кровати.

Простыни в его сегодняшней кровати шелковистые, и Лиам бы поклялся своей матери, что они кристально чистые. От них веял запах порошка и лимона. Лиам прежде никогда не нюхал вещи, которые стирала его мама, но эти простыни он бы хотел нюхать всю жизнь. Он улыбнулся сам себе, решая, что он отбитый идиот, раз хочет всю жизнь нюхать какие-то дурацкие простыни в доме Тео.

Моментально заснуть у Лиама не получалось. Он думал о завтрашнем дне. Он боялся завтрашнего дня. Что, если ему зададут вопрос, на который он не будет знать ответа? Что, если он всё испортит? Что, если Тео не поможет ему, а будет лишь смеяться над ним?

Ещё десяток вопросов крутились в голове Лиама, пока он не дошёл до одного слишком глупого и неожиданно тревожного вопроса. Что, если ему придётся поцеловаться с Тео? Нет, Лиам не должен начинать об этом думать. Он сразу же отогнал эти мысли и начал думать о том, что абсолютно все родители ненавидят, когда при них целуются их дочери или сыновья, поэтому он не будет целовать Тео, только если тот первый не коснётся его губ.

Беспокоящие изнутри мысли о лёгких поцелуях с Тео и о том, что он больше никогда в жизни не будет думать об этом, заставили его, наконец, заснуть. Единственное, что Лиам не знает, потому что не может этого увидеть, это то, что он улыбается всегда, когда в его мысли приходит Тео. Каждый раз, когда начинает думать о нём. А думает о нём он в последнее время много, и Лиам это уже прекрасно знает.


	2. Часть вторая

Когда машина притормозила у дома семьи Рэйкен, Лиам понял, что всё, что с ним происходит — не сон. Он действительно решился на это. И сейчас, сидя в машине Тео, а перед этим проехав около трёх часов, Лиам всерьёз задумался о последствиях. Его руки задрожали, воздуха стало не хватать. Что, если родители Тео поймут, что он просто жалкий подросток, которому нужны деньги? Смогут ли они засадить его в тюрьму? Лиам подумал, что его мама не переживёт этого.

— Ты чего? — Данбар слышал, что говорил Тео. Он просто сидел, смотря вперёд: на огромный дом-особняк, на широкий бассейн неподалёку; пытался сдерживать дрожь во всём теле. Лиам не хотел в тюрьму. А особенно он не хотел, чтобы его мама узнала о том, чем он занимался последнюю неделю. Он ещё и сказал ей, что будет ночевать сегодня у Мейсона. — Всё будет хорошо.

Подросток почувствовал что-то на своей руке, что-то мягкое и тёплое. Когда он направил свой взгляд вниз, на свои руки, которые, к слову, уже не дрожали, то увидел третью руку поверх его. Если бы Данбар не знал, что он в машине с Тео и это руки Тео, то он бы закричал так громко, что услышали бы даже на другом конце света.

— Если ты сделаешь что-то не так, я заберу твои деньги, — вот оно. Мгновенно Лиам перестал думать о тюрьме и задумался о своей новой квартире, которую должен посмотреть через несколько дней. — Главное не волнуйся, а то, клянусь, я тебя стукну, идиот.

Лиам убрал свои руки из-под руки Тео, гордо сказав:

— Я буду бить тебя всегда, когда ты будешь бесить меня, — Лиам стукнул Тео в плечо. Тео лишь ухмыльнулся, а затем вышел из машины и направился к дому. Подросток последовал за ним, взяв перед этим свои вещи. Они должны были остаться у родителей Тео с ночёвкой. Это пугало Лиама. Мысль о том, что он будет спать с Тео в одной кровати, одновременно не нравилась и вызывала интерес.

С каждым шагом к дому Лиам чувствовал в груди что-то жуткое. Оно шевелилось и кричало, но он не мог понять, что именно.

Когда дверь открыла женщина средних лет с каштановыми волосами, Данбар понял, что находится сейчас в его груди. Совесть.

— Ты что-то рано приехал, — женщина притянула Тео к себе и поцеловала в щеку. Рэйкен поздравил её с днём рождения, она поблагодарила его, а затем обратила своё внимание на Лиама, который в свою очередь промямлил поздравление. — А это…

— Это Лиам, — Тео взял Лиаму за руку, поднял их сплетённые пальцы, тем самым показывая кольца. — Мой муж.

— Что? — мама Тео удивлённо посмотрела на их руки, а затем на своего сына. — Почему ты не позвал нас на свадьбу?

— Мы решили, что это будет закрытая церемония, только мы вдвоём, — Тео посмотрел на Лиама с улыбкой, при этом отпустив их руки вниз, но продолжая держать их сцепленными. — К тому же, тогда мы были на отдыхе в Греции, на острове Миконос.

Смешок подошёл к горлу Данбара, но он смог его сдержать, что выглядело, будто он просто улыбнулся.

— Милый, я так рада, — она потрогала Тео за щеку, улыбаясь при этом так искренне, что Лиаму захотелось во всём признаться, но он с трудом взял в руки свою совесть и выкинул в мусорку. Затем её улыбка куда-то пропала. — Нужно сказать отцу. Он рассердится, что ты не сказал ему, ты же знаешь.

— Я пойду, найду его, — Тео отпустил руку Данбара, оставляя того наедине со своей матерью. Лиам ощутил, как его сердце начинает стучать быстрее.

— Лиам, верно? — подросток кивнул. — Мне нужна помощь на кухне, ведь я думала, что все приедут в восемь вечера, когда уже вся еда будет на столе.

Это всё Тео. Он предупредил Лиама, что они должны приехать раньше его сестры. Тео торопил его. Каждую грёбаную секунду.

— Да, мэм, — он увидел, как женщина изогнула бровь. Он явно ляпнул что-то не то. — Миссис?

— Просто Элис, дорогой, — она добродушно усмехнулась, на что Данбар подарил ей искреннюю улыбку.

Дорога до кухни была недолгой. Лиам осматривал всё вокруг, изумляясь каждой увиденной вещи, может, потому что они были дорогими, драгоценными.

— Как долго вы вместе? — услышал Лиам голос женщины, которая уже доставала из духовки противень с жареной курицей и картошкой. Он знал ответ и был уверен как никогда.

— Два года.

— Я рада за вас, — она поставила только что приготовленную еду на стол и начала перекладывать на тарелки. — Но я бы хотела увидеть, как мой сын выходит замуж, понимаешь? Это же такое событие.

— Я понимаю вас.

Элис вновь изогнула бровь и озадаченно посмотрела на него.

— У тебя есть дети?

— Нет, я просто…- ладони мгновенно вспотели, а сердце начало стучать так сильно, что Лиам думал, что оно выпрыгнет из его груди, чего совершенно не могло произойти. — Просто я знаю, что моя мама бы чувствовала то же самое, и мне стыдно перед вами.

— Нечего стыдиться, Лиам. Тео никогда не говорил нам о своих планах, — она улыбнулась и отправила грязный противень в посудомойку. — Возьми тарелки, пожалуйста, и поставь на стол в гостиной.

Данбар открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-то похожее на «Хорошо, мэм», а затем закрыл его, мысленно проклиная себя.

— Хорошо, Элис.

Еда пахла невероятно вкусно, и Лиам почувствовал, как его живот шепчет ему, что уже пора есть. Он не заметил, как справа из двери вышел Тео, лучезарно улыбаясь. Сзади него шёл мужчина. Лиам знал, кто он и как его зовут. Он знал всё, но другие даже и не думали, что он знает больше, чем им кажется.

— Это он? — спросил мужчина.

— Да, это Лиам, — сказал Тео, подходя к Лиаму всё ближе и ближе. Подойдя вплотную, он положил свою руку на его плечо.

Отец Тео подошёл ближе и протянул руку Лиаму, на которую тот долго смотрел, пока Тео осторожно не ткнул его в бок.

— Рад увидеть человека, который очаровал моего сына, — произнёс Джонатан, когда Лиам, наконец, ответил на его рукопожатие.

— Тео, покажи Лиаму дом, — раздался голос из кухни. — А Джонатан поможет мне на кухне с едой.

Тео закатил глаза, улыбнулся и мотнул головой в сторону двери, из которой он вышел вместе с отцом. Оказалось, в этой двери была лестница наверх, а дальше по коридору ещё несколько комнат.

— Скажи мне, что ты не облажался? — спросил Тео, открывая дверь в очередную комнату на втором этаже.

— Думаю, что всё прошло нормально.

Тео улыбнулся на пару секунд, а затем удивлено посмотрел вокруг себя.

— Это была моя комната в детстве, — Лиам решил присесть на кровать, — не думал, что они оставили здесь всё, как было раньше.

Тео был растерян.

— Думал, они сделают из комнаты что-то типа бильярда или комнаты йоги для мамы, или ещё какую-нибудь чушь.

Лиам молчал, он не знал, что ответить. Он просто слушал Тео, зная, что тот просто хочет выговориться.

— Если они ещё оставили мою любимую детскую игрушку, то я просто расплачусь, — его улыбка в этот момент была такой настоящей. Лиам впервые за все время общения с ним увидел его искреннюю улыбку. И она, на самом деле, была чертовски милой.

Пока Рэйкен искал свою игрушку везде, где только можно, Лиам рассматривал комнату. Она была вполне обычной, как и у других мальчиков, как и у него. На стенах было несколько постеров: Гарри Поттер висел над кроватью, Брэдли Купер на стене напротив, а рядом с ним Джейк Джилленхол, получалось так, что, когда Тео ложился спать, перед его глазами были Брэдли и Джейк. Размышляя о плакатах на стене Тео, Лиам не заметил, как Рэйкен застыл и посмотрел в окно, он был расстроен. Видимо, он не нашёл свою детскую игрушку.

Тео направил свой взгляд на Данбара, взгляд, полный какого-то отчаяния. Лиам поклялся бы любому, что в этот момент увидел в глазах Тео боль, будто он был готов расплакаться или сказать что-то действительно важное.

— Тео, — послышался женский голос откуда-то снизу. — Тара и Дерек приехали.

— Идём, мам, — крикнул Тео. — Пошли, пора возвращаться на сцену.

Тео ухмыльнулся, а затем взял Лиама за руку и потащил вниз. По правде говоря, Лиаму было приятно, когда Рэйкен брал его за руку, или просто прикасался. Это было что-то такое странное и интимное. Подросток старался не думать об этом.

Пройдя на кухню, Лиам увидел Тару с волнистыми волосами и бирюзовыми серёжками в ушах, он уже знал, что она любила их носить. Её жених был с лёгкой щетиной, Лиам бы описал его, как слишком хмурый и угрюмый. Тео рассказывал, что Дерек не очень разговорчивый.

— Это Лиам, мой муж, — из мыслей его вытащил голос Тео. Тара удивлённо посмотрела на них обоих, а Дереку словно было плевать на то, что происходит вокруг.

— Серьёзно, Тео? Муж? Ты думаешь, я идиотка?

— Если честно, то да, я так думаю, — Тео смотрел на сестру с ухмылкой. Он до сих пор не отпустил руку Лиама, и второго это немного смущало.

— Мам, неужели ты поверила ему? Я должна была её получить, и он решил сделать так, что он уже вышел замуж, — раздражённо говорила Тара.

— Дети, успокойтесь! — крикнула Элис.

— Дерек сделал мне предложение две недели назад.

— Ох, милая, поздравляю, — женщина потянулась к дочери, чтобы обнять её. Джонатан пожал руку Дереку, говоря свои поздравления.

— Я вышел замуж раньше, Тара. Просто прими это.

Лиаму было неловко. Он хотел взять всю свою оставшуюся храбрость в руки и просто уйти. Он совершенно не знал, что делать.

Тара посмотрела на Лиама, так пронзительно, что ему тут же стало её жалко, ведь это компания на самом деле должна принадлежать ей.

— Он бросит тебя сразу же после того, как подпишут документы, подтверждающие, что он владеет компанией.

Это, в принципе, было самой настоящей правдой. Но Лиаму нужно было играть. Играть роль мужа. Мужа, который любит этого самодовольного Рэйкена.

— Я не думаю, что так будет, — его мысли путались, пока он старался придумать что-то убедительное. — Он любит меня.

Лиам видел, как Тео открыл свой рот, начиная говорить «Какого…», но потом сразу же закрыл его. Лиам знал, что Тео подыграет. На самом деле, он надеялся, что Тео ему подыграет.

— Да, Тара, ты не можешь знать, кого я люблю или нет. Я тоже могу сказать, что ты бросишь Дерека после того, как тебе припишут компанию, или могу сказать, что ты изменяешь ему, или, что не любишь его. Но откуда мне знать, Тара?

Лиам уверен, что его рот сам открылся так широко. Он был в шоке. Тео отлично ему подыграл.

— Хорошо, вы успокоились. А теперь давайте к столу. У меня всё-таки день рождения, — сказала Элис и направилась в гостиную, чтобы сесть, наконец, за стол.

Поначалу всё было не так уж напряжённо: все ели, улыбались, поздравляли Элис и пили за её здоровье. И Лиаму казалось, что никаких вопросов ему задавать сегодня не будут. В этот момент, Лиам, который выпил около двух стаканов шампанского, вообще не имел мозгов, чтобы понять, что вопросы неизбежны. Поэтому он сильно удивился, когда Джонатан спросил:

— Лиам, твои родители знают, что ты вышел замуж? — Лиам незаметно посмотрел на Тео. И зачем? Тео явно ему не поможет. Нужно выкручиваться самому.

— Да, я сказал им спустя месяц.

— И как они это восприняли?

У Лиама изо рта вылез едва слышимый смешок. Он был уверен, что его услышали абсолютно все.

— Мама бы очень громко кричала, упоминая, что она беременная и нельзя делать такие сюрпризы, а отчим бы просто обнял и порадовался за меня.

— Бы? — Лиам не понял этого вопроса Элис. Может, это из-за выпитого шампанского. Что за «бы»? Лиам нахмурил брови.

— Мам, ты разве не видишь? Он волнуется, — произнёс Тео, и Лиам краем глаза увидел, как рука Тео тянется к его руке под столом. Тео положил свою руку поверх руки Лиама, как тогда в машине. Он был уверен, что этим тот говорил что-то вроде «Не волнуйся, идиот».

— Извини нас, мы просто хотим узнать тебя получше.

— Всё нормаль…

— Где вы с Тео познакомились? — с интересом спросила Тара. Тео резко убрал руку с руки Лиама.

Парни мгновенно переглянулись. Данбар решил сказать правду.

— В парке, — Тео улыбнулся. Искренне. — Он первый подошёл ко мне, и я тогда подумал, что он какой-то маньяк.

— Ты серьёзно так подумал? — Тео повернулся лицом к Лиаму.

— Да, — смех Лиама тут же разнёсся по всей гостиной. — Была ночь. Ты вышел из леса и что-то искал. Это было жутко.

Данбар видел, как семья Тео тоже начала смеяться. Лиам видел, как смеялся Тео. Он не мог остановиться, а Лиам не мог перестать смотреть на Тео. Такого искреннего Тео.

— Мам, — когда все перестали смеяться, Тара вдруг обратилась к своей матери. — Я, Дерек и папа заказали для тебя торт. Подожди несколько секунд.

Они трое встали из-за стола и направились на кухню.

Лиам направил свой взгляд на Тео, который пил красное вино. Его улыбка ушла, словно он сегодня вообще не смеялся. Затем послышались шаги из кухни. Три человека шли, держа торт в руках и напевая песню «С днём рождения тебя».

— С клубникой, как я люблю. Спасибо, дорогие, — Элис поцеловала их всех, подольше задерживаясь на своём муже.

Лиам посмотрел на Тео. Рэйкен прожигал взглядом свою семью. Он учащённо дышал, и Лиам решил, что нужно что-то предпринять. Поэтому он накрыл своей рукой руку Тео. От неожиданности тот вздрогнул и тут же посмотрел на Лиама. У Данбара забилось сердце так быстро, а живот тем временем скрутило. Тео сам убрал свою руку.

Пока все пробовали клубничный торт, Лиам думал о том, что сделал и зачем. Зачем он положил свою руку на руку Тео? Да, он хотел ему помочь, как тот делал, когда сам Лиам волновался. Но какая ему выгода от этого? Если с Тео всё было предельно ясно — он не хотел, чтобы Данбар сорвал его план — то с Лиамом было ничего не понятно.

— Вы выкинули Джона? — вдруг задал вопрос Тео, ставя бокал с вином на стол. Лиам не понимал о чём речь. Тео не рассказывал ему ни о каком Джоне.

— Мы подарили его ребёнку Пенелопе, год назад она родила второго, — Лиам решил, что они говорят про собаку или другое домашнее животное.

— Он был моим, только моим, не вашим, — Тео злился и это понимали все. Но Лиам видел это впервые и это пугало его.

— Милый, это всего лишь игрушка, — произнесла женщина с едва заметной улыбкой на лице.

Тео хмыкнул, отпил немного вина и продолжил:

— Для тебя это всего лишь игрушка.

— Тео, успокойся, — глаза Тары расширились. Она переживала за брата, смотря только на него. Рэйкен встал из-за стола и направился к лестнице.

— Я пойду спать. Простите, что испортил вечер.

— Дорогой… — начала говорить Элис, но её уже никто не слышал.

Лиам не знал, сколько прошло минут после того, как Тео ушёл. Все вернулись к торту. Он не сразу понял, что нужно делать, потому что размышлял о поступке Тео.

— Извините, я пойду к нему, — он же всё-таки его муж. Хоть и фальшивый.

— Да, конечно, всё нормально, — Элис мило улыбнулась. — Если что приходи обратно, у нас будет домашнее мороженое.

Улыбаясь, Лиам кивнул и покинул гостиную.

Когда он поднялся наверх, он сначала не помнил, где должна быть их спальня, но Лиам точно знал куда идти, чтобы найти Тео. В его бывшую детскую комнату. Приоткрыв дверь, он увидел парня, сидящего на кровати. Этот парень уже смотрел на него.

— Тебе необязательно было идти за мной, — тихо произнёс Тео.

— Я вроде как твой муж, если ты не забыл. Твои родные бы что-то заподозрили, если бы я не пошёл за тобой.

Тео ничего не ответил, только кивнул. Лиам не знал, что делать. Он знал: как успокоить маму, которая рыдала над тем, что среди ночи захотела понюхать плесневелый сыр; как успокоить Мейсона, который поссорился с парнем. Но Данбар совершенно не знал, как успокоить Тео. И это пугало его, отдаваясь тяжестью внизу живота.

Лиам подошёл к кровати. В комнате было темно.

— Мне исполнилось пять, когда они мне её подарили, — вдруг произнёс Тео. — Они говорили, чтобы я представлял, что игрушка — это они. Будто они рядом. И я так и делал.

Руки Тео задрожали, он потрогал своё лицо. Лиам подумал, что Тео старался скрыть, что из его глаз хотят пойти слёзы.

— Слушай, — начал Данбар, — тебе больно, и это нормально. Плачь, если хочешь, я никому не скажу, клянусь.

Тео издал смешок. Лиам улыбнулся.

— Не хочу, чтобы какой-то идиот видел, как я плачу, — посмеялся Тео.

— Я не уйду, — Лиам видел, как на лице Тео появилась улыбка, такая красивая и искренняя, что Лиам бы мог смотреть на неё весь оставшийся вечер. Или всю жизнь.

— Идиот подтвердил, что он идиот, — улыбка не сходила с лица Тео уже несколько секунд, и это по-настоящему пугало Лиама, потому что Тео улыбался ему, а главное — из-за него.

— Ложись спать, — Лиам считал, что сон ему поможет. Сон всегда помогает. Если вам плохо — просто лягте спать. А если вдобавок вы немного выпившие, то заснёте вы ещё быстрее.

Тео вяло кивнул и плюхнулся на подушку.

— Спокойной ночи, — услышал Лиам, когда укрывал Тео одеялом.

— Спокойной ночи, Тео.

Когда Лиам вышел из комнаты, стараясь тихо закрыть дверь, то увидел Тару, которая поднималась по лестнице.

— Несу вам мороженое, — сказала она, увидев Лиама. Она встала рядом с ним, протянула ему ложку и хрустальную вазу с двумя шариками пломбира, политого шоколадным соусом и карамелью. Лиам заметил, что Тара смотрит на то, что находится за его спиной — дверь комнаты маленького Тео. — Он там?

— Да, — Данбар засунул ложку с мороженым в рот. Оно было дико холодным. Зубы свело. Он зажмурился на несколько секунд, а затем открыл глаза. — Он спит.

— Прости за то, что сказала при встрече, — Тара не ела. Свободной рукой она начала трогать свои волосы. Лиам сразу же вспомнил, что это было её привычкой, когда она думала, что в чем-то виновата. — Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты потом страдал из-за моего брата. Он сделает всё ради своей цели. Даже причинит боль тем людям, которым он небезразличен.

Сердце Лиама резко стукнуло, а низ живота скрутило. Он начал молиться, чтобы не обделаться прямо в коридоре. Это наверняка мороженое виновато.

— Может, если бы я не сказала ему, что Дерек сделал мне предложение, он бы не провернул это, — на секунду подростку показалось, что она всё знает. Что она знает, что он просто играет роль. Но почему Тара не обвиняет его в том, что он подыгрывает Тео? Почему? — Мне жаль, что он тебе нравится и что ты доверился ему. Но уверяю, это всё ради компании. И это моя вина.

Тара не переставала трогать свои волосы.

Она думала, что Данбару нравится её брат и что он жертва жестоких игр Тео. Но Лиам такой же козёл, как и Рэйкен.

И Тео не нравится Лиаму. Совсем. Нисколько.

От мыслей о том, что Тео может нравиться ему, его живот вновь скрутило, сердце бешено застучало, а дышать становилось труднее.

Ему не нравится Тео.

— Ты сказал, что он любит тебя, — Лиам не знал, к чему именно она клонит. Ему захотелось уйти от этого напряжённого разговора и лечь спать, — ты уверен в этом?

Лиам должен был играть роль мужа. За этим он и находился в этом доме. Просто нужно продолжать.

— Да, — ответил Лиам с мороженым во рту. Лиам надеялся, что Тара расслышала его речь отчётливо. Он не хотел повторять дважды. — Я думаю, он любит меня также сильно, как и тебя.

Данбар увидел, как Тара удивилась. Она явно не ожидала такого. Данбар знал, что Тео безумно любит свою младшую сестру, хоть и не показывает этого. Это было понятно, когда тот рассказывал Лиаму о ней.

— Тебе стоит сказать ему, что ты любишь его также сильно, потому что он даже не знает этого.

— Хорошо, — она улыбнулась и кивнула головой в сторону хрустальной вазы, в которой уже не было ни одного шарика мороженого. Парень даже не заметил, как слопал всё. Тара взяла из его рук вазу и снова улыбнулась. — Спокойной ночи. Я была бы рада, если бы у вас с Тео действительно что-то получилось.

Лиам улыбнулся, а Тара тем временем направилась к лестнице. Лиам не понял, почему он улыбнулся, наверное, он был рад, что семья Тео поверила ему, и он, видимо, им понравился. Это действительно делало его счастливым.

 _«Мне жаль, что он тебе нравится»_ — эти слова снова и снова крутились в голове Лиама, и он даже пытался заглушить их тем, что положил подушку себе на голову, но ничего не вышло. Он был уверен, что это не могло быть правдой. Вдруг перед его глазами появился чей-то силуэт, и Лиам было подумал, что это Тео, но в комнате было так темно, по коже пробежали мурашки. Это было между сном и реальностью, он просто совсем не заметил, как заснул. Спустя несколько секунд Лиам проснулся, слыша, как сердце от страха бьётся так сильно.

Лиам опять подумал о Тео. О том, спит ли он до сих пор. О том, как бы они пытались заснуть, если бы спали в одной кровати. О том, может ли Рэйкен действительно ему понравиться. Лиам думал о Тео так долго, что снова не заметил, как заснул, ощущая в этот момент, во сне или в реальности, он этого не понял, аромат красного вина и клубничного торта.

***

Данбар услышал какой-то шум вокруг и не мог точно понять, что это за шум. Солнечные лучи светили в его лицо, отчего он зажмурился и пытался увидеть хоть что-то, прикрывая одной рукой глаза. Лиам увидел перед собой Тео, который что-то делал около комода напротив.

— Какого чёрта ты делаешь? — с едва заметным раздражением спросил Лиам. Он так мало поспал и от этого его настроение только ухудшилось.

— Собираю вещи, — когда Лиам увидел лицо Тео, ни чуть не испорченное похмельем, он подумал о том, что Тео красивый. Лиам мгновенно вспомнил все вчерашние мысли перед сном и слова Тары. На секунду ему захотелось укрыться одеялом, лишь бы спрятаться. — Одевайся, мы скоро уезжаем.

— Сколько время? — спросил сам себя Лиам, потому что Тео уже вышел за дверь.

Когда подросток, наконец, встал с кровати, часы в телефоне показали восемь утра. Восемь утра. Лиам определённо ненавидел Тео.

Данбару было сложно проснуться до конца, и он решил, что сможет чуть-чуть поспать в машине. Пока Лиам спускался по лестнице, он раздумывал о часах, проведённых во сне. Он услышал чьи-то голоса, доносившиеся с кухни. Говорила Элис.

— Мне жаль, — её голос был таким тихим, что Лиам старался как можно тише дойти до входной двери. Ему повезло, что Элис сидела спиной. — Тео, прости меня за всё.

Она заплакала, закрывая руками своё лицо, и тогда, тогда Лиам увидел, как Тео присел к ней рядом, взял её за руки и вытер слёзы с её щёк.

— Я стараюсь быть хорошей мамой. Знаю, что опоздала, и ты уже вырос, — она замолчала. Лиам краем глаза увидел, как Тео обнял свою маму.

Лиам не знал, что делать. Он не хотел разрушать их разговор. Единственное, что он придумал, это стоять и ждать, пока Тео сам не подойдёт к двери, показывая этим, что их разговор с мамой закончен.

— Прошу, не бросай нас, — если все слова до этого были сказаны тихо, то эти Элис сказала намного громче.– Не будь, как мы.

Лиам ждал, когда же ответит Тео. Может, он говорил что-то так тихо, что подросток просто не мог услышать этого.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, — сказала Элис. Можно было догадаться, что сказал Тео. Лиам услышал, как кто-то идёт к нему с кухни. Тео встал перед ним, явно не ожидая, что Данбар уже стоял здесь.

— Вы могли бы остаться хотя бы на завтрак, — голос женщины слышался совсем рядом. Она подошла, удивившись мужу её сына. — Лиам, доброе утро.

— И вам доброе, — Лиам улыбнулся, надеясь, что-то, что он собирается сказать, не разозлит Тео. — Я был бы рад позавтракать.

Элис направила свой взгляд на сына, который вовсю разглядывал Лиама. У Тео напряглись плечи. Элис улыбнулась и направилась на кухню, а Тео одарил Данбара закатывающимися глазами и прожигающим взглядом.

Когда все остальные проснулись, то присоединились к завтраку. Лиам видел, что Тео самый первый всё съел и просто ждал его, с этим взглядом, полным ненависти. Но Лиаму было всё равно. Он всё ещё ненавидел Рэйкена за то, что тот так рано его разбудил.

Спустя где-то час Тео и Лиам попрощались со всеми. Лиаму всё также было неудобно за его ложь, и он надеялся, что Тео когда-нибудь всё-таки расскажет им всем правду.

В машине было душно, и Данбар хотел было об этом заикнуться, но Тео уже сам догадался о том, чтобы включить кондиционер. Лиам был готов к разговору. Но Тео молчал. Даже спустя час Тео молчал, и Лиам решил мысленно послать его к чёрту и лечь спать.

Разбудила парня боль во лбу. Он ударился о стекло, когда машина притормозила около его дома. Лиам посмотрел на Тео, который уже смотрел на него.

— Спасибо, — произнёс Тео, нарушив тишину.

— Если тебе ещё понадобится муж, ты знаешь, где его найти, — улыбнувшись, Лиам осознал, какую сказал глупость. Странно, но в глубине души он хотел, чтобы Тео нашёл его. Рэйкен не ответил, просто улыбнулся. Искренне. Лиам уже мог различать, когда тот улыбается искренне, а когда фальшиво. Данбар вышел из машины и отправился домой, молясь, чтобы мама всё ещё думала, что он ночевал у Мейсона и чтобы ей не звонили из полиции.

Поначалу Лиаму было непривычно без Тео. Он думал о нём слишком много, и в один день понял, что скучает. Он понял, что хочет снова увидеть его. Но он боялся сделать первый шаг, вдруг он не его человек? Может, Тео вообще плевать на него? Лиам решил, что так и есть, и сейчас, когда прошло две недели с того дня, когда парень видел Тео в последний раз, Лиам признал, что Тео нравится ему, благодаря Мейсону.

Мейсон просто сказал это вслух, уверяя Лиама в этом. И Данбар понял, почему чувствовал что-то внизу живота, почему ему нравилось, когда Тео брал его за руку, всё вдруг стало так просто и понятно. Хьюит утверждал, что нужно написать или позвонить Тео, а лучше заявиться к нему домой с объятиями и поцелуями. Это не нравилось Лиаму, то есть, нет, он был не против всего этого, но он не хотел сам делать первый шаг. Он боялся. Боялся, что Тео это неинтересно или, скорее, Лиам ему неинтересен. Данбар боялся, что его оттолкнут. Поэтому он послал Мейсона куда подальше, на что тот предложил пойти в клуб. Лиам задумался о том, чтобы посетить парк снова.

Лиам купил себе квартиру спустя неделю. Он был так сильно счастлив. Квартира была небольшой, но уютной и удобной, к тому же, он так долго мечтал жить один и эта мечта, наконец, сбылась. Спасибо засранцу Тео.

Его мама, конечно, плакала, говоря, что он больше не будет приезжать к ней. Лиам иногда оставался с ней на ночь, но ей этого было мало. Отчим сказал, что она успокоится, когда родит, а также поздравил, не веря, что он смог так много накопить за последние три года. Лиам твердил, что ему немного помогли друзья. Лиам Данбар не любил врать, но сказать, что эти деньги от фальшивого мужа, он не мог.

Спустя ещё неделю Лиам решил пойти в парк. На самом деле, он надеялся увидеть там Тео. На улице стоял декабрьский мороз, и Лиам точно не хотел там долго находиться. Лавки, на удивление, были без снега, и он смог сесть на одну из них. Данбар точно не знал о чём начать думать, в голову лезли мысли только о Тео. Он решил, что нужно подумать о чём-то другом.

Он подумал о том, что скоро у него родится брат. Это была новость, которую его мама сообщила за обеденным столом в тот день, когда он приехал после последнего проведённого времени вместе с Тео.

Лиам вдруг увидел перед собой силуэт, подумал, что это не может быть Тео, но в глубине души он хотел, по-настоящему желал, чтобы это был он. Оказалось, это был мужчина с бородой, гулявший со своей собакой. Он остановился перед Лиамом, потому что ждал, пока собака сделает «свои дела».

Данбар краем глаза увидел, как рядом к нему кто-то сел. Он совсем не заметил подошедшего человека, потому что отвлёкся на недоТео. Рядом сел настоящий Тео. Это был тот же самый Тео, что и месяц назад. Только теперь Лиам знал, что тот нравится ему. Его сердце быстро застучало, а внизу живота что-то зашевелилось. Посмотрев несколько секунд ему в глаза, Лиам сделал вид, что отвлёкся на красоту ночного неба.

— Могу поздравить, мы официально разведены, — сказал Рэйкен. Лиам был рад этому. Но часть его вспоминала, что они делали вместе, как Тео клал свою руку на его. По его коже пошли мурашки. Лиам уверил себя, что это из-за холода, но потом назвал себя идиотом.

— Это прекрасная новость, — подросток думал, что сказать, наверное, минуту. Может, холод мозги уничтожает?

— Так, значит, — начал Тео, а затем, посмотрел Лиаму прямо в глаза, отчего тот хотел убежать, скрыться, — я тебе нравлюсь.

Лиам посмотрел в зелёные глаза Тео, который усмехнулся. В животе Лиама будто все органы затанцевали.

— Что? — всё, что смог выдавить Лиам. Ком осел в горле и он больше ничего не мог сказать.

— Тара сказала мне, — Тео посмотрел на Лиама пронзительным взглядом. Он явно ждал нормального ответа. — Ещё она сказала, что любит меня, и это было странно. Она никогда этого не говорила.

— Это же круто, — Лиаму захотелось смеяться от своей глупости. Его мозги замёрзли. Ему нужна помощь.

— Я знаю, что это ты посоветовал ей, — такой длительный зрительный контакт пугал Лиама. Он посмотрел по сторонам, замечая, что вокруг нет людей, и он сможет побежать без оглядки. — Спасибо за это.

Лиам видел, что Тео не смеялся над ним, он всерьёз благодарил его.

— Не за что, — ответил Данбар. Он хотел так много сказать, узнать, чем Тео занимался каждый день, хотел рассказать про свою квартиру.

— Ты должен пойти со мной на свадьбу Тары и Дерека.

— Должен? — озадаченно спросил Лиам. Мысль о том, что он будет с Тео на свадьбе его сестры, волнительно отзывалась во всём его теле.

— Это приглашение от Тары, — Тео достал из кармана пальто бумажку и передал Лиаму. — Ещё я решил подарить ей компанию на свадьбе. Я хочу, чтобы ты был рядом. К тому же, я тебе нравлюсь. Поэтому ты должен пойти.

Лиам не мог ничего ответить. Он пытался обдумать все фразы в голове как минимум несколько секунд, пока не выпалил:

— А я тебе нравлюсь?

— Лиам, — усмехнулся Тео, а затем продолжил, — ты и правда идиот. Я только что сказал, что хочу, чтобы ты был рядом.

— Это другое, — Данбар теперь был уверен, что Тео его раздражает. — Ты просто хочешь, чтобы я постоял рядом, поддерживая своим присутствием тебя, либо хочешь, чтобы я держал тебя за руку?

— Мы уже держались за руки.

Значило ли это, что Тео хочет больше, чем просто держание за руки?

Лиам захотел ударить его в плечо.

— У тебя красивые глаза, — вдруг сказал Тео, придвигаясь к Лиаму ближе и смотря прямо в глаза. Данбару стало так неловко.

— Это комплимент?

— Нет, я издеваюсь над тобой, — Тео подвинулся так близко, что Лиам ощутил своим бедром бедро Тео.

— Твои глаза тоже красивые, — не зная, стоит ли вообще говорить, сказал Данбар.

— А ты сам не мог придумать комплимент для меня? — Тео опустил взгляд на губы Лиама, отчего он перестал дышать. Он был явно не готов к тому, что происходило.

— Я ведь идиот, забыл? — совсем тихо произнёс Лиам, приближаясь к желанным губам напротив, которые уже тянулись к нему на встречу.

Данбар уже видел лицо Мейсона, когда он всё расскажет ему.

Лиам рад, что Тео нашёл его тогда и сегодня.

Лиам счастлив, что именно Тео — _его_ человек.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> надеюсь, кому-нибудь понравится, буду рада отзывам.
> 
> спасибо всем, кто прочитал)


End file.
